


this is waking up to you

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: tumblr kiss prompts [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, ReignCorp, They Deserve This, Tumblr Prompt, if you know me at all you know there will be suggestive undertones, kiss prompt, lena luthor loves sam arias, listen i can't help it i love writing morning scenes, they're wives your honor, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: Lena has never welcomed the idea of loving every piece of someone. With Sam it’s easy.---written for the tumblr kiss prompt: reigncorp morning kisses
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Series: tumblr kiss prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127651
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	this is waking up to you

**Author's Note:**

> it's true, i'm a simp for reigncorp  
> if you're interested, i accept prompts on tumblr  
>   
> comments are always appreciated!  
>  **tumblr:** [gaydisasterdanvers](https://gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com)

_as your heart beats softly,  
_ _I press my lips to the nape of your neck.  
your eyes flutter open  
and I watch  
as a smile creeps across  
the face I love the most._

_only with you,_  
I look forward to the sunrise  
I was never a morning person  
until I met you

_-sadie olson-_

\---

It’s rare that Lena Luthor is afforded the privilege of waking up first. The salty breeze off the ocean wakes her, washing through the floor to ceiling windows of the overwater bungalow. The billowing curtains are thin, and through the sheer material she can see the expanse of clear blue water that surrounds them- the white sands and tropical greenery a welcome escape from the bustle of city life. It’s tranquil, the gentle roar of the waves rolling to shore, seabirds singing their wake up calls. 

In the past weeks, she’s watched the way Sam Arias’s smile has grown tired- the exhaustion and stress of 16 hour days finally wearing down her defenses. A merger gone awry, a mess of spreadsheets and financials that only her expertise could fix. The project left precious little time for sleep let alone the intimacies they’d developed over the past few months. 

Well, as it had turned out- a break was exactly what they needed. As soon as they settled into their private bungalow, it was easy to see the tension in Sam’s broad shoulders give in to the sun (a few cocktails didn’t exactly hurt, either). She seems at home here, glowing beneath the bright blue sky with her hair in loose waves over her shoulders. When she pulled Lena in for a kiss, she tasted like coconut, rum, ocean and elation. An intoxicating combination that made it impossible to pull away. And with no interruptions in sight, she doesn’t have to.

For a short time, she gets Sam Arias all to herself. No interruptions. Unfiltered, unmasked and completely _hers_. 

She takes a moment to look at Sam- _truly_ look at her. The sheets pooled low around her bare waist, the white linen a stark contrast against her glowing sun-kissed skin. A halo of honey brown waves shrouds her pillow, angelic features softened and slack with slumber. Her handsome brow unfurrowed, the faintest smile lines still carved into the corners of her eyes. 

The woman who carries the weight of the world on her shoulders finally looks so youthful and carefree. 

Lena can’t help but reach out, dragging the pad of her index finger across the slope of the woman’s shoulder. It’s in the skin there that she can still see the faintest glow of moon shaped indents, scored by her own blunted nails just hours before. She traces the freckles, darker and more prominent from hours in the Caribbean sun. The warmth of Sam’s skin is inviting and she can’t help but press her lips to the place where the grace of her neck gives way to the curve of her spine. 

She trails her lips along the ridge of vertebrae, tastes the salt, sun and sweat. It’s unfamiliar -euphoric- as it bubbles and pops like celebration across her taste buds. The skin here is soft, draped over the marble of muscle beneath.

Lena has never welcomed the idea of loving every piece of someone. With Sam it’s easy. Of course, she hasn’t told her that. They’ve only been doing this… _thing_ … for a few months. Sneaking off from the pressures of the city, the eyes of the press and her wretched family. Stealing moments together and keeping what they have safe, private and real. But for the first time, she gets to taste comfort and care. She gets to feel warmth and safety in the pull of Sam’s embrace. 

Three words heavy at the tip of her tongue, experimentally mouthing them against the spot between Sam’s shoulder blades. A secret between her lips and the prominence of a thoracic vertebra. They fall easily, naturally. A hypothesis tested and proven by the unconscious pull at the corners of her mouth, the thrum of her pulse steady and sure. 

A breeze off the ocean flows through the large open windows, rustling the sheets and causing the faintest flex of muscle beneath her lips. Sam sighs softly in slumber and Lena pulls back, propping on an elbow to watch the flutter and flex of her features as she slowly wakes. Brushing a few strands of hair from her face, she presses her lips to the woman’s forehead so softly it’s barely there at all. 

Sam’s lips curl into a soft smile before her eyes even open, that familiar grin that Lena has come to know is just for her. It’s the way it crinkles her brow, spreads across her entire face and pulls taught at the corners of her eyes. She’s fresh faced, untroubled and absolutely radiant. Relaxing into her pillow with a sigh of contentment she finally opens her eyes, sweet softness reflected in the hazeled brown. 

“Good morning,” Sam husks, voice heavy with the last dregs of slumber. Long arms stretch from where they’re folded beneath the pillow as she lets out a long groan, blinking against the warm morning sun, “You’re up early.”

Humming an affirmation, Lena traces a finger down the soft cleft in the woman’s prominent chin before leaning to place a soft kiss there. Sam rewards her with a kiss to her brow line, the tip of her nose. Brushing the tips of their noses together playfully, she meets the steely green gaze and finds only pure, unadulterated adoration. It’s Lena who closes the gap as Sam’s eyes flutter shut, still heavy with slumber. The kiss is slow, familiar. Easy. 

“Samantha,” Lena murmurs against Sam’s lips which have since gone soft and still. She peppers a trail of kisses across her jaw, to the spot just behind her ear where she whispers, “Wake up, darling.”

A hand slips from beneath the pillow, gliding across the bare skin of Lena’s hip and squeezing firmly as Sam pulls their bodies flush beneath the sheets. The stupid playful grin on her face gives her away as she slots a thigh between Lena’s, “So I’m not dreaming, then?”

It takes all Lena’s self control to not gasp as the firm muscle presses against her. Keeping her composure, Lena raises a brow and offers the faintest eye roll, “I’m afraid not.”

“Prove it,” Sam demands suggestively, voice low and heady, “Kiss me.”

“If you insist,” Lena obliges, licking at Sam’s lips before nipping gently at the skin there. 

Eyes closed, Sam chases when Lena pulls away, “Hmm. Still feels like dreaming, try again.”

Lena obliges, slotting their lips together more firmly this time. Sam reacts, evidently shaking the weight of her lazy morning to sigh into the cavern of Lena’s mouth. Her tongue traces the line between Lena’s lips and she parts them in response, deepening the kiss as her body begins to respond to the way Sam’s tongue moves with practiced ease against her own. She can feel the heat building between her legs, a steady throb to match the heavy beat of her heart. It spreads through her skin like wildfire and she’s suddenly hyper-aware of just how lost in Sam Arias she truly is.

Steady fingers trace and cup at her jaw, the touch so gentle she nearly sobs. Cradling her face, Sam continues to sip from her lips, slow and determined. There is an addictive confidence behind each press of her lips, every flick of her tongue. 

In short: kissing Sam Arias is the closest thing to perfection she’s ever experienced. 

“I’ve been waking up wrong my whole life. This is better, I could get used to this,” she manages to say between kisses as she slows the pace to a standstill. The faintest shuddering breath ghosts across Lena’s lips before Sam laughs, pulling back so she can meet her darkened emerald gaze. It’s then that her features soften, brown eyes bright and earnest, “You’re a goddamn dream, Lena Luthor.”

It’s so sincere that it takes the dark haired woman’s breath away. There is an unfamiliar brush of warmth that floods across her face, igniting her cheeks in a rosy hue. Caught completely off guard by Sam’s honest admission that all semblance of cool confidence dissipates into the burn behind her ribs. 

Lena Luthor is _flustered_. 

Fighting through this new feeling, she presses a quick peck to Sam’s lips and smiles, “Shower?”

“Absolutely. But first?” Sam replies, pushing gently until Lena’s back hits the mattress. Lena can only watch as Sam climbs over her, pressing a descending trail of sloppy kisses along her sternum. Tangling her fingers in the hair at Sam’s crown she gives a soft tug so the woman will look up at her. Their eyes meet and Lena arches a brow at Sam’s mischievous grin. “ _Breakfast._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never left a note at the end before, but hey. Tell me in the comments what your favorite fic tropes are? What would you like to see more of? I'm always open to suggestions :)


End file.
